


Baseball HCs

by happysoulmentality



Series: Joe Things [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Baseball, F/M, Fluff, M/M, headcanons, it's real cute, tooth rottingly in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysoulmentality/pseuds/happysoulmentality
Summary: This is completely fictional and based off the Joe that lives in my head.It was written in honor of my team sweeping the Yankees. Enjoy!





	Baseball HCs

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely fictional and based off the Joe that lives in my head.   
> It was written in honor of my team sweeping the Yankees. Enjoy!

  * Joe loves baseball 
  * Don't believe me? Watch Undrafted. 
  * If he doesn't love baseball, he at least loves his brother enough to make a whole movie about a baseball game. Which takes dedication. 
  * His team is the Yankees. Clearly. 
  * His secondary team is the Dodgers. Unfortunately. 
  * The two of you have an Agreement™. 
  * It reads as follows: 
    * The below signed have agreed to not actively root against nor taunt the other signer's preferred team, as designated under their name, unless the two teams should meet in regular season or postseason play. Anyone who violates these terms owes the other a favor, which must be agreed upon by both parties. 
  * You may have had it notarized. 
  * It's definitely framed in your living room. 
  * When you watch games from home, it’s pretty amicable. 
  * There's cuddling and a little friendly teasing, but no lines are crossed. 
  * Example:
    * “Are you JOKING? I COULD HAVE CAUGHT THAT. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”
    * “Tell me how you would have made that play, babe.”
    * “TWO HANDS. POP. POP.”
    * He did the Garvey move. It was adorable. 
  * In the park, y’all are much more reserved.
  * Example: 
    * “Are you blind? That missed by a mile.”
    * “It sure did, babe.” 
    * The recap shows said pitch exactly 2 inches outside the plate. 
  * Even if you're not wearing matching jerseys, everyone can tell you're very much in love. 




End file.
